Eloi
Eloi are the native race of the Frontier. These strange humanoids seem to be remnants of what was once a great civilization. In current days, however, they are a simple people with hard-working lives. It is believed that the Eloi were cursed by some powerful deity to remain silent forever. As time passed, however, they developed new languages and they communicated once again. The common tongue may be lost to them forever, but they may not have a need for it anymore. Biology The most notable property of the Eloi people is the prominent nose situated on their face. Typically an Eloi will have a tan complexion. Eloi are hairless over the entirety of their bodies, save for a lone unibrow on their face. The head of most Eloi is larger than that of a Human. All Eloi appear to be male, however this is simply due to the lack of differences between the male and females of the race. Culture The Eloi have a nearly nonexistant culture. Seemingly the remnants of an ancient civilization, these strange people have evolved into mindless degenerates. Perhaps they can be taught, however there are no recorded successes of this. What they do understand is how to farm crops and raise animals for sustenance. A typical Eloi town will have farmers and butchers providing for the rest. In some towns you might find an Eloi acting the part of Librarian, keeping the books left behind by the ancients intact, however they cannot read these ancient tomes. The most intelligent of these people act as a sort of priest, however there is no organized religion among them. While all this is true, several villages have adapted to the flood of immigrants coming to their land; regular trade and communications seems to be affecting the Eloi positively in their social behaviors. Language The Eloi language comprises of grunts, mumbles, and nods. It isn't so much a language as a way of communicating. These strange people seem to get by with this makeshift way of speaking, and they do not seem interested in learning other languages. Dialects of these grunts vary drastically from town to town and some doubt that the syllables even mean anything. The Dresarn Exodus Many Eloi, educated by the monks of the south have begun a mass exodus from their ancestral lands to newer, better lands where they can start over as a new, unified race. This is reffered to as the "Dresarn Exodus" because it started in the desert village of Dresarn. Not only does this refer t the physical exodus, but also to the cultural exodus of foreign beliefs into the Eloi world. Eloin Settlements And the Eloi have traveled they have begun to settle new towns, cities, and villages. This is a small list of those known to us. Rekarn Rekarn is on an island in the middle of a large frontier ocean. The coastal city is a primary area for those Eloi who wish to live more purposeful lives. It is giverned by the discoverer of the location, an eloi hero named Noseman. The Rekarn peoples worship Egali and Thomas primarily. Equatel Equatel was actually an ancient college in the frontier which had been refurbished by Felix Inaria, an Omnian Scholar from the south. This is another fine example of southern influence taming the uneducated locals. As the college and town around it grew, the eloi of the area have begun to flock to the town. It was believed that those who inhabit this town know the secrets of healing the undead. Sadly, another group of Omnian Scholars came to Equatel with an entire army, slaughtering any who could not get away. Few Eloi escaped and it is believed that the Magister at Equatel, Felix, died their defending his college and his friends. No trace of the college was left, but it is believed that some Scholars and Eloi escaped to spread their story. Dresarn Dresarn is a simple desert town, inhabited by Eloi. The only real significance of this place is that it is the only recorded place where Eloi communicated with outsiders, an Orcish Monk. Some of the Dresarn Eloi have begun to travel and learn about the world around them, inspired by the tales of the Orc's travels. Due to this, upon their returns, they bring new ideas, techniques, and inventions to aid their people. Dresarn has become a hub of Eloin Culture and expression and it will no doubt prove essential in the history of the frontier. Religion Of the many things developed in Dresarn, one of the most prevalent is a uniform religion. No longer did these simple farmers worship the physical aspects of the world, but the others of the frontier have brought them gods! Egali - Egali is traditionally an Orcish deity, and she was the first deity to have been worshipped by the Eloi. The Eloi revere Egali as a mistress of fairness and justice, and a patron to Scholars, Mages, and Priests. She is worshipped as a patron of birth in Eloi culture as well. Emryn - Emryn is a deity brought to the Eloi by a figure known to history as,"Rekar fo Dresarn", or "The Hero of Dresarn". The adventurer picked up the worship of this deity while traveling with a strange cult of worshippers who made their home in the end. Emryn is worshipped as a deity of Bad Luck, and Curses. The Eloi pray to Emryn to allow them good harvests, and to defend them from the undead. Thomas - Thomas is traditionally a human deity, however the Eloi seem to have adapted him to their pantheon as well. He is worshipped as a patron to Leaders, and Warriors and is a symbol of Good in a land that can often make one doubt it's existence. Mortuus - Mortuus is a strange god in the recordings of History. The Eloi fear his very name and it is believed that he is a symbol of death and the dreaded undead who terrorize the peaceful race. Magmus - Magmus is a powerful deity who controls the entirety of the the underground. He wields lava and stone with might and is representative of wealth and power in Eloin culture. Dresarn Language A''' Adventure - Venta And - Ned '''B Bad - Bah Bear - Bya Blessing - Bwah Book - Yuk Bob - Shadow C''' Can - Yam '''D Desert - Dresar To Do - Bi Donkey - Shursh E''' '''F Father - Pat Flirt (n.) - Rohnt Friend - Soo G''' Ghast - Gash Give - Took Goblinkin - Gob Go - Og God - Qed Good - Doh '''H Have - Vay Hello - Hrm Here - Jere Hero - Rekar Husband - Pat How - Hmm Home - Lenz Horse - Shase I''' I - Lo Idea - Uda In - Ni Is - Yu '''J K''' Killer - Kevn '''L Live - Lez M''' May - Yam Man - Mah Meat - Cah More - Mo Mother - Mat Much - Mok '''N Need - Met No - Meh Name - Nomn O''' Of - Fo On - Ni Or - O '''P Person - Mah Prayer - Woik Q''' Quest - Venta '''R Red - Nahl Rotten - Rot S''' Sand - San Stone - Zun Sword - Jard '''T Thanks - Adan The - Het To - Ot Treasure - Tich Tree - Gret U''' '''V W''' Wait - Wet Wife - Mat With - Col Who, What, When, Where, Why - Hmm Wood - Zon '''X Y''' Yes - Seh You - Oo '''Z Zombie - Molok Prefixes Suffixes -rn - Town -reh - Shows possession -x - Plural (Vowel End) -ex - Plural (Consanent End) -oi - Makes a Noun a Verb